With stationary devices, the current technology allows for setting off the alarm on the basis of monitoring persons in a room where they are usually located using a movement sensor. On the sensor, it is a technician, not a user—the monitored person—who sets a time period within which the system must record the movement of the monitored person, or it will set off the alarm, which is transmitted to the surveillance centre. The drawback is that unless the monitored person moves within the preset time period, the alarm will go off without the monitored person being able to stop it. For that reason, the monitoring times are preset at relatively long periods of 10 to 12 hours. After such a long time during which the monitored person may become incapacitated, particularly if this happens at the beginning of the monitored time, it takes hours before the alarm is set off, possibly causing help to come too late. To prevent frequent alarms, the time for setting off the alarm cannot be preset at a shorter interval. Moreover, each adjustment requires an intervention by a technician, which is costly and prevents the monitored person to reset, and therefore to stop, the alarm before the technician is being called in, which poses a burden on the surveillance centre as it must check every alarm. Only a sensor is used for monitoring movement, indicating an overall movement of the monitored person, which in certain cases may not be sufficiently precise and may lead to a failure. Before any action the surveillance centre staff may contact the monitored person to check whether the person is incapacitated.
To this end, it uses a speaker phone, which is automatically activated at incoming call from the surveillance centre. If there are more rooms on the premises of the monitored person, these phones must be placed in all rooms to ensure connection, which is costly. Also the monitoring movement sensors must be placed in all rooms to be monitored. The monitoring system which monitors persons for movement and therefore activity is stationary under current technology, which means that it cannot be used by monitored persons outside the premises where it is installed. However, it is also outside the monitored premises that a monitored person may be incapacitated. The current devices do not monitor a normal reaction of the monitored person, but only the person's movement. The movement itself, for instance during a fit accompanied by compulsive movement or a movement of a person that does not have control over himself/herself due to mental indisposition, may not mean that the monitored person is in full possession of his/her senses and not in danger. Nor do the current devices monitor the heart rate or other functions that inform of the health condition of the monitored person and provide an automatic alert in the event that any values exceed the preset limits, it means when an emergency occurs. With stationary device, the surveillance centre cannot connect to the monitoring system on its own initiative to check health functions, particularly to check the degree of danger. If mobile devices, such as mobile phones or other transmitters such as transceivers, are used, they only serve to continuously or periodically transmit various pieces of health information rather than to notify of a state of emergency, which is not assessed at the location of the monitored person. In particular, there is no alarm or automatic data transmission if the monitored functions exceed certain limits and the monitored person is in danger. In addition, mobile phone systems totally lack the above-mentioned functions to monitor movement and confirm normal reactions and other states of the monitored person with assessment at the location of the monitored person and automated alarm indicating the state of emergency; they also lack the option of setting the alarm delay or resetting the system before the alarm is actually set off. Current mobile phones used to emit emergency signal when the monitored person is in danger allow sending the exact location established through the GPS to the surveillance centre. The disadvantage is that the GPS only works in an open space with a direct line of sight to a sufficient number of satellites, which means that it does not work inside buildings and areas shaded by them. These drawbacks of the current state of technology are partially dealt with by patent no. PV 2010-419, applied for by its inventor. The present invention, which is being filed, addresses the drawbacks mentioned above to the extent they have not been addressed by the said patent; the drawbacks which have been addressed are now addressed in a better way and in greater detail, allowing better results. This particularly involves the test of normal reaction, the localization of the monitored person, the prompt display of health functions, for instance, on a band, adding more sensors allowing the displaying of the heart rate behaviour and the ECG graph and their evaluations, including an automated alarm when the values normal limits, as well as other aspects. The new elements of the invention are at the same time the objectives of the filed invention; the description of the invention includes descriptions of functions addressed in the previous invention, adding new elements which improve the original solution. This method has been chosen because it allows for a complete and clearer explanation of the essence of the newly filed invention; if the description of the previous invention mentioned in the application were omitted, this application would be less complete. The existing technology enables also the indication of location by using of GPS in case it is required. In patent PV 2010-629 is solved automatic indication of location and transmission of data to the surveillance centre in case of danger or indication of location by using of GPS of network of mobile operators and localization by radio transmitter upon the request. Par example, when the monitored persons are not announcing themselves and search is started, the respective person can be out of range of GPS. It means that the location cannot be identified by ringing of device, that could specify the location, by GPS. In the patent No. 2010-629 were described partly the ways and advantages of handling and imaging of device from the device placed as wrist band. These ways are completed in the patent presented now. In patent PV 2010-629 was described the set of devices for monitoring of respective person and communication, where the individual units can be used accordingly the need and can mutually managed. In this patent the use of set is substantially enlarged and ameliorated. Par example better imaging of curve of pulse, arrhythmia and ECG of monitored person is achieved and imaging of surveillance centre and monitored person described in patent PV 2010-629, as well. In the current status of technology there is not any way of fastening of ECG electrodes than by sticking.
The objective of the invention is to create a personal emergency alarm device, where the monitored person could prevent false alarms from being set off, particularly when monitoring movement of persons in the event that there is no movement and the person is not in danger; they delay cloud be preset by the monitored person. Second, to allow monitoring of normal reaction with the option of preventing the alarm and setting the alarm delay by the monitored person. Third, to create a device that would allow monitoring and communication on the entire monitored premises without having to set up phones and sensors in all rooms. Fourth, to create a device that would serve to monitor important functions, evaluate them in the location of the monitored person and set off alarm in emergency not only in the rooms of the monitored premises, but also outside it, wherever the monitored person is located. Fifth, to allow for heart rate monitoring and the monitoring of other health and other functions which may be important for the monitoring of the status of the monitored person, with an automatic alarm in the event that the function exceed the set limits; all this would be evaluated in the location of the monitored person who could prevent any false alarm. Sixth, to allow the localization any incapacitated person by other methods than GPS. The another objective of invention is the amelioration of current technical condition by creating of device that enables localization of monitored person thought it is not possible to identify by GPS the coordinates of location where is the monitored person at the moment of start of search. Further to make device that has chance to cooperate with device for alarm activation for persons in danger described in patent No. PV 2010-629. Further the amelioration of device forming set that can be additionally completed and adjust the devices accordingly requirements. Further to ameliorate test of normal reaction. Further the imaging of course of arrhythmia and its calculation and ECG for monitored person and surveillance centre. Further to create device for imaging of EGC values and pulse without sticking of electrodes.